Best Of You
by ITookThisName
Summary: Something's bugging Mustang, and Ed's determined to find out. Songfic, Foo Fighter's 'Best Of You'.RoyxEd.


**Best of You**

Summary: Songfic to the Foo Fighters' 'Best of you'. Something's bugging Mustang and Ed wants to know what it is. Ed/Roy. Don't like, don't read.

A/N: My first fanfic! Yay! Constructive criticism accepted and wanted. Oh, and the song they're quoting is 'Best of You' by the Foo Fighters, I highly recommend you listen to it. This fic takes place after the episode after Al has the Philosopher's Stone is created inside of him. FYI, the song lyrics are in bold.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the FMA universe.

Edward Elric stormed into Colonel Roy Mustang's office just as the dark-haired officer with midnight blue eyes stood up from his desk to go to lunch.

Roy had gotten used to the visits from the short blond and didn't mind them. He just wished they weren't almost always at lunch.

He was about to complain when he caught the hurt look in his subordinate's golden eyes. He decided he better sit down again.

Ed put his hands on the oak desk for support and looked into Mustang's eyes. The same eyes he had fallen in love with.

Roy opened his mouth slightly, hoping it would allow him to recover his breath that had abandoned him when he met Ed's eyes.

"Riza insisted there was nothing wrong; then she proceeded to tell me that even if something was wrong, I'd never get it out of you." Ed stated, not taking his eyes off Roy.

Mustang's mouth twitched in amusement. Riza Hawkeye knew him too well.

Ed straightened up, removing his hands from the desk, angry that his lover was treating him this way. He deserved to know what was troubling the Colonel. Roy was so frustrating!

"I love you, Roy!" he said furiously. "And I can't stand watching you keep everything bottled up inside, just because you're too proud to ask for help!"

Mustang was shocked. Even when the two made love, the word never passed either's lips. He didn't know how to reply, and was forced to ask himself for the first time- did he love Ed back?

Ed slumped into a chair opposite Roy. Waiting for him to say something: anything, really. He sighed. "**I've got another confession to make: I'm your fool. Everyone's got their chains to break holding you**."

Ed was right. So many people were depending on Mustang; to be strong, to make the big decisions.

The blond continued working up to the question he was about to ask. "**I wasn't born to resist, or be abused. Is someone getting the best of you?**"

When the Colonel persisted to say nothing, Ed's thought's turned to himself. Was it something about him? Was he not good enough for Roy anymore?

"**Are** **you going on to someone new?**" He asked quietly, looking down at his feet.

Mustang's eyes widened. He never once thought Ed would take it that way.

"Of course not Ed!" he exclaimed, standing. His pride had been bruised by the accusation that he was being unfaithful. He hadn't even thought that Ed depended on him so much.

Of course he does you idiot! He berated himself silently. He loves you!

But something was bugging him. If Ed loved him so much then why did he just run off and get himself wanted dead by the Fruher? Why didn't he ask for help? He voiced this question.

"You still haven't told me why you didn't ask for my help!"

His brows furrowed. If Ed wanted answers, he was going to have to give them first. The fullmetal alchemist had put him through a full range of emotions in the last week. When he had discovered Ed and his brother alive and well, he had wanted to kiss Ed all over and- at the same time- tear him apart for making him worry so much.

It was Ed's turn to stand, although he still took in the view of his boots.

"**I** **needed somewhere to hang my head without your news. You gave me something that I didn't have- but I've no use.**" He explained, tentatively looking up at Roy. He then approached Mustang, grabbing his military jacket for leverage and pulling him self up to Roy's ear.

The Colonel felt his heart rate increase at the sudden violation of personal space.

"**I was too weak to give in; too strong to lose,**" He whispered fiercely. "**My heart is under arrest again- but I'll break loose. My head is giving me life or death- but I can't choose. I swear I'll never give in, I refuse!**"

Why couldn't Roy understand? Whatever was troubling him, Ed could help him through it. He kissed Mustang tenderly on the lips. They didn't respond.

"Damn it!" He growled, releasing his lover and taking a step back. He couldn't stand this! Roy could probably write Ed's life story, and yet Ed knew precious little about him. How come he never told him anything? Why was he so- so selfish? It was as it he didn't trust him. Ed lost it there. He kicked the chair he had been sitting on moments before. It collapsed, as well as Roy's patience.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Roy yelled at him. Ed responded quickly.

"**Your trust! You must confess! Is someone getting the best of you? Has someone taken you faith, it's real the pain you feel? The life, the love, you've got to heal! The hope that starts the broken hearts! Your trust, you must confess!**"

"ALRIGHT!" Mustang roared.

"It's- Gods- It's everything! This military is going to Hell in a hand basket! The Fruher is giving senseless and dangerous orders- the man I look up to is starting to look like a madman. I'm questioning my trust in everyone these days- it's getting harder and harder to make the right decisions. Archer knowingly sentenced hundreds of men to their deaths- just for the glory of being a war hero! I keep having the worst nightmares about those two doctors in Ishbal and I thought I'd never see you again, until I was ordered to track down and kill you. I just-" It was his turn to look away. He never thought he'd hear himself say this.

"I need someone to go to; to lean on. I need to know I'm not alone in this. I need you, Ed. I- I love you."

He closed the gap between them and took the black clad blond into his arms, giving him a kiss that could easily melt ice.

Ed unbuttoned the taller man's jacket and soon his cool hands were tracing the indents of Mustang's muscled torso underneath the officer's white undershirt. The movements sent goose bumps rising wherever either Ed's natural or automail fingers touched him. Ed thoroughly enjoyed the little gasps Roy kept emitting.

"**I've got another confession my friend,**" he said softly, his lips brushing lightly against Mustang's as he spoke.

"**I'm no fool. I'm getting tired of starting again, somewhere new.**"

Roy kissed him again. It was a kiss of reassurance.

"Don't worry," he told him. "Leave everything to me."

Ed smiled. At last, the old Mustang was returning.


End file.
